Verdict
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Sometimes Santana needs to learn to shut her mouth. But then again, perhaps it's a good thing she didn't. AU. One-shot. Quinntana Week - Day Two: Fluff/Comfort.


Quinntana Week – Day Two – Fluff/Comfort

Not really sure this is fluff, but I hope it makes up for yesterday.

*0*0*

Verdict

*0*0*

It was a big day for Toffee Books, what with new stock arriving, the displays needing to be updated, and the book signing set up for the afternoon. All hands were on deck, as it were, trying to get the place looking great, and ensuring that not too many displays would be in the way later if more people than expected were to come by.

That's how Santana found herself perusing the shop one last time before they needed to welcome the author for the book signing, ensuring nothing was out of place because she knew how anal her boss was about that sort of stuff.

It was a job well done, and she intended to pass on her remarks to Mike, the other staff member in today, for doing most of the heavy lifting and getting it looking great. He was most likely in the back room, and heading that way, Santana spotted someone else in the shop.

It was a woman, taller than Santana was, with blonde hair covering her face. She definitely wasn't staff, nor was she with the owner, which meant customer. Glancing at the door, she saw that, yes, they were still open, although she thought by now they should be closed for lunch as they needed to finalise things, but whatever.

Moving closer, Santana saw the woman eying the books laid out on the display table, picking up last year's best seller, and reading the back of it. She looked to be debating the purchase, and Santana had enough opinions about that book to last her a lifetime, so approached.

"I wouldn't buy that, if I was you," Santana supplied, coming to stand opposite the woman at the display. It was only after she spoke that she wasn't exactly giving the best customer experience, and was going to back track.

"Oh? How come?" the woman asked, looking curious, waiting to hear Santana's verdict on the book. And okay, for once she felt like being honest, because so many people had bought that book and then whined about it. The last thing Santana wanted was another unsatisfied customer, or so she told herself as she replied.

"Starts off great, but the ending, it sucks balls, like 'I want my money back' bad." Yeah, that wasn't the best language to use around customers either, but the woman didn't look offended. "Don't waste your time on it. There are better books out there," Santana finished, pointing over to another display in the corner, where she believed the truly underrated books lay.

"Thanks for being honest, it's rare." Santana shrugged, knowing how true that was, and knowing how lucky she was to have gotten away with saying all that and not getting bitched at.

The woman made to speak again, only to be interrupted by the door opening, and in coming three more people. Santana assumed they were for the book signing and was going to call Mike, when the three people stopped next to the woman in front of her.

"Quinn, are you ready? Everything is set up for you. You can start signing now, and the doors will open in an couple of hours or so, is that right?" the smaller woman asked, turning to Santana as she spoke, leaving her rather bewildered.

"Yeah, that's correct, everything's back here," Mike answered, coming out from the back room, smiling brightly and making introductions.

In doing so, Santana learn that the woman before her, the woman she had advised not to buy that book was also the author of said book; and she was there to promote the follow up in the series.

Fuck.

Quinn Fabray, she'd just insulted Quinn Fabray's best seller, to her face. And she'd used the term 'sucks balls'.

Holy fuck.

Of course, her startled, deer in headlights look was not easy to mask, and just before Quinn and her posse headed to the back of the store, Santana saw the tell-tale signs of a smirk on her lips.

Well, that was surely one way to welcome an author to the book store; and if Santana didn't lose her job after today, she'd be stunned.

*0*0*

It felt safer to avoid Quinn for the remainder of her visit at Toffee Books. It was the smart option, rather. Santana knew that. She knew it was best to leave it alone, to stay out of Quinn's way, and to pretend she hadn't said her work was basically crap.

So, for the life of her, she couldn't work out why she was standing before Quinn.

The book signing had been a success, and they'd closed the store, giving Quinn time to finish signing the required number of books before she could leave. Her posse of people had disappeared, along with Mike, leaving Santana alone with her.

There were a million other things Santana could have been doing, like sorting out the mess in the back room, or cleaning up the stacks where people had messily handled them, but no. Instead, there she was, like an idiot, standing in front of the table Quinn was seated at.

"So…I guess the ending isn't that bad," Santana murmured, unsure what to say, causing Quinn to laugh.

"It's okay," she began, halting what she was doing to smile at Santana. "I'm not offended. You were actually politer than my worst critics, so don't worry." That was kinda sad, and also made Santana briefly think she could easily be a critic.

"Yeah but…I mean, it really wasn't that bad an ending, in the grand scheme of things." Okay, so maybe she was trying to be nice. She did feel bad about it, after all.

"How so?" she asked, once again looking genuinely interested, like she had before. Only this time Santana knew not to insult her, or at least, attempt to not insult her.

"Well, it could have been worse, I guess." That was true.

"There is something worse as 'sucks balls'?" Quinn asked, trying to hold back her laughter. And yeah, now she wished she'd never used those words.

"Whatever. Does this one have a better ending?" Santana wondered, feeling a lot like an idiot, and pointing to the books on the table.

It was Quinn's newest book, one critics were raving about, and the follow up to the 'sucks balls' ending book. Surely it had to be better than the last one.

Quinn hummed in thought for a moment, keeping Santana waiting, before biting her lip and grabbing her pen.

"Why don't you read it and tell me," she answered, reaching for one of the signed books and jotting her phone number down inside.

Santana narrowed her eyes, to see if Quinn was being genuine, but it looked like she was. Accepting the book with a thanks, she stood, unsure what to do next. But the move was not hers to make, as Quinn's people came in and began gathering her things for her, telling her the car was ready.

"It was lovely meeting you," Quinn said politely, smiling goodbye, and Santana nodded, rather perplexed. "Oh, and before I forget!" Quinn reached into her bag, pulled out her purse and took ten dollars out.

Now Santana was fucking lost.

"Here's your money back, plus compensation, for reading my awful book." It was said with jest, and there was a smile playing on Quinn's lips, but shit, Santana didn't know what to make of that gesture. She really couldn't tell if Quinn was taking the piss or not, but then her hand was in hers, wrapping her fingers around the note. So it seemed she was for real.

With a parting smirk, Quinn headed for the door, leaving Santana once again feeling like an idiot.

*0*0*

Santana wasn't sure whether she was actually meant to call Quinn. That day had been so surreal, there was no telling what the right thing to do was. Her friends told her that she was being played, and were convinced the number in the signed book was a fake. Mike just about wet himself when she told him what had happened, and thought it best she leave it alone. And surprisingly, she kept her job, which meant Quinn never mentioned it.

That act alone made Santana want to call her. Not to thank her for keeping quiet about it, but to tell her about the book. And okay, when it was said like that, it sounded ridiculous, but whatever. It felt like Quinn wanted her opinion on it, so she was going to try and give it.

It didn't matter that she hadn't finished the book yet, it really didn't.

"Hello?" a voice answered after several rings, and Santana was left standing in her living room, struggling over what to say.

"Hi…eh…Quinn?" Surely it was her, right? She wouldn't have given Santana a fake number, right?

"Speaking?" she replied, and okay, a weight was lifted from Santana's chest.

"It's Santana…you know, the 'your book sucks balls' girl?" That was definitely the best way to describe herself.

"Santana! Hey!" Quinn said suddenly, her voice going from cautious to excited. "How's it going? Have you finished my second book? Any better than 'sucks balls' or have I reached a new low?" she sounded so happy as she spoke, so relaxed, as if they were discussing the weather, and not Santana's ability to insult Quinn's livelihood.

"I actually…I've not finished it yet, but I have a bone to pick with you in regards to one of your characters." That was the main reason she hadn't finished the book, after all.

"Which one?" Quinn's smile could be heard through the phone, and it didn't take Santana long to go off on a spiel of all the flaws in Quinn's leading lady.

Quinn listened, she hummed and hawed, she interjected with her own opinion, and before Santana knew it, they'd been talking for four hours. It was certainly unexpected.

Unexpected, but nice.

"I better let you go," Santana finished, running a hand through her hair, realising she'd probably kept Quinn so much longer than appropriate.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to finish off. However, I do want to hear more about what you think, and if we could, I'd finish this conversation. Though, the time might do you some good, as you need to finish the book before I'll listen to any more of your outlandish comments," Quinn teased, and Santana chuckled, shaking her head.

"You just don't like that I'm willing to show you what's wrong with your work," Santana said, offhandedly.

"Actually, I really do like that." Santana paused, unsure what to say, because Quinn's honesty was a little surprising. "Anyway, take care, Santana, and I hope to hear from you soon. Try and enjoy the book."

"Why, did someone else finish it for you?" Quinn's bark of laughter had Santana grinning as she bid goodbye, and once disconnected, she grabbed the book and went to finish the damn thing off.

*0*0*

So, Santana wasn't going to start saying she was friends with Quinn Fabray, but it really seemed like she was friends with Quinn Fabray. That day they spoke on the phone was just the beginning. When the call ended, Santana figured that would be it, she'd not hear from Quinn again, but that certainly was not the case.

At first, it was the odd text; Quinn asking if she'd read anything good lately, if she listened to music while she read, etc. But then they started talking about Quinn's travel plans, where she was off to next, where the book was being promoted. They were neutral topics, easy topics.

Next, it was the phone calls. If Quinn was stuck in some random town for the weekend, doing a big promotional push, she'd call up Santana at night to talk, to find out about Santana's day. And then this moved to being a phone call every week, to every couple of days, to talking every night on the phone.

When Quinn's promotional tour ended and she was back in town, it was agreed that they'd meet again. Rather than go out for something to eat or to get coffee, Santana put the 'closed' sign over the door at Toffee Books, and locked it behind Quinn.

They hadn't seen each other in months, but with how much they'd gotten to know each other in those months, it was like welcoming back a friend. So the hug shouldn't have been surprising, even though it was.

Quinn's arms were enveloping Santana's body, holding her against her, and Santana's arms were on Quinn's back, gently rubbing up and down. God, it was strange, but she felt connected to Quinn, and having her back again, seeing her again, was just unbelievable.

Eventually, they moved from the front of the store to the back, where the table was set up with some food. It was simple, easy, and private, exactly what Quinn had said she was looking for after months of parading around in front of people.

And like the many conversations before them, it was easy to talk to one another. Getting past the whole 'your book sucks balls' was rather easy, especially when Quinn seemed to blasé about it all. Therefore, with no grudges held, Santana could joke and tease, and Quinn could roll her eyes and return the favour.

"Do you know why I gave you my number?" Quinn asked, smiling at Santana softly. The question took her a little off guard and she shrugged in response.

"Because you're weird and you like people insulting your work?" That really was the only reason Santana could think of, and she even loved the little eye roll Quinn did before answering.

"Because you were willing to give me an honest opinion, even though it would have meant the possible loss of a sale; and at a small time book shop, that's a daring move."

"You do remember that I wasn't exactly being very professional when I gave you my opinion, right?" Definitely unprofessional moves on her part that day, absolutely.

"Yes, but I'm glad you did," Quinn replied.

"Well, I'm glad I did, too, but why are you glad?"

"I know that I can trust you to be honest with me, and you're not just going to tell me what I want to hear." That was definitely true, but Santana couldn't see where this conversation was going.

As if knowing Santana unasked question, Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a manuscript and placed on the table between them. She looked at Santana expectantly, only to see that she wasn't moving a muscle.

"What's that?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes at the offending object.

"My next book." It was such a simple answer, and yet it was so complicating.

"You just published your next book." She had, because Santana had spent hours upon hours telling Quinn about how that ending to the series was not great but definitely better than the first ending.

"No, this is my next project," Quinn clarified, sliding it closer to Santana.

"…what?"

"This is my next project," she repeated, only to have Santana shake her head and push the book back towards Quinn.

"No, I heard what you said, I just don't understand why you have it here." Nor why Quinn was pushing it back across the table again towards her.

"I want you to read it." Oh right, of course, like that was going to happen!

"No!" Santana barked, shaking her head, looking at Quinn like she was crazy. Hell, she was crazy, she liked Santana because she insulted her work, that is freaking crazy!

"Yes, please, you must," Quinn argued, tapping the top of it, like that was going to make a difference.

"No!"

"Santana, you have been nothing but honest, and you've raised a lot of valid points about my work. So, I want you to read this and I want your opinion on it, just like the last time."

"No!" she repeated, still shaking her head, with a disbelieving laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Why?" Quinn laughed, unable to stop herself. The pure shock and horror on Santana's face was certainly unexpected, but she should have known the other woman wouldn't have been predictable.

"Because what if you change it! What if you think my ideas have merit and change it and it sucks?" To Santana, that was enough reason for her not to read it, but Quinn wasn't satisfied.

"And what if you think of something and it becomes my next best seller?"

"It'll do that anyway," Santana said, raising her eyebrows at Quinn, trying to see if she would get on the same page of her here. Instead, she was met with a soft smile.

"Your confidence in me is refreshing,"

"Why, because I keep telling you that your work sucks?" Santana joked, and Quinn chuckled, nodding.

"That, and most people would jump at the opportunity to critique a bestselling writer."

"Well, I'm not most people." Quinn certainly knew that.

"So I can't convince you to read it?" she tried, one last time.

"No way. I'll buy it when it comes out and read it then, just like everybody else," Santana finished, pushing the manuscript back to her.

"Okay." Quinn put it back in her bag and then continued on with lunch like nothing had happened.

To Santana, though, something had definitely happened. The gesture alone was crazy, but sweet, and yeah, Santana could definitely now say that she was friends with Quinn Fabray.

*0*0*

A year later, on a dreary Thursday morning, Santana was pulled from her bed by the doorbell going. Stumbling her way through the house, feeling half dead to the world, she pulled a hoodie over her head and grabbed her keys. It was a delivery for her, and after signing her name, she wandered into the living room, package in hand, wondering what the hell she'd ordered off Amazon now.

Last she recalled, it was that fancy blender, but that was already on the kitchen counter, and there was nothing else after that. Or if there was, she'd done it in her sleep, and clearly had a problem that needed addressed.

Opening the package up, she saw it was a book, which she certainly hadn't ordered because hello, work discount. It wasn't until she turned it over and saw the name on the front that it clicked into place what this was.

_To Santana, may the ending exceed your expectations, like my life has since meeting you. _

"So what's the verdict?" Quinn's voice called, coming up behind her quietly, stopping behind the couch to watch.

"You're a dork, and I love you," Santana replied within seconds, her fingers tracing over the words on the page, like she really couldn't believe they were there.

Getting up, book in hand, Santana came round the couch and leant up on her tiptoes, kissing Quinn soundly. It was enough to leave Quinn panting, her hands on Santana's waist, wanting to return her to bed immediately. But that definitely wasn't going to happen from the looks of things.

"Be good," Santana teased, pecking her lips once. "And leave me alone to read." With those parting words, Santana moved past Quinn, heading back into the bedroom.

That wasn't what Quinn had in mind when she wanted Santana back in bed, but she wasn't going to complain, especially when she was as excited about hearing Santana's verdict on this book as the last.

And she wasn't disappointed, as the moment Santana finished she was out of the bedroom, lifting Quinn's laptop off her lap, and moving to sit on her lap instead. Her lips were then on her, her hands in her hair, and Quinn sat, accepting each kiss with vigour.

"Now that, that's an ending," Santana murmured, kissing her again, smiling against her lips, a move mirrored by Quinn.

Now Santana could happily say that Quinn's book was worth buying, and definitely worth reading, and no, she wasn't the least bit biased, no matter what anyone said.

*0*0*


End file.
